


Pent Up

by WatermelonTuesdays



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: 100 years in the future, Alternate Universe - Future, Anal Sex, Angel is grumpy, Angry Sex, Fighting Kink, M/M, No Lube, Past Angel/Buffy - Freeform, Past Spike/Buffy - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spike is a shithead, Spike's just looking after his friend, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-16 18:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19658764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatermelonTuesdays/pseuds/WatermelonTuesdays
Summary: Angel is angry, he's always angry around Spike. But Spike's got an idea on how to calm Angel down.---A grim laugh rolled out from Angel’s chest, “That’s our curse, isn’t it? We always love the same women. First Dru, then Buffy.” He rolled and pinned Spike. Their faces were close enough together that Angel’s insults warmed Spike’s cheeks.“You’ve got a point there,” Spike conceded. He struggled against Angel’s weight. He rolled his hips up and grinned maliciously as the older vampire immediately drew back.They rose to their feet and continued their fight.“No, you know why you’re always so tormented?”Spike said it in Angel’s ear now.If Angel didn’t know any better, he would say that Spike was pressing close to him on purpose.“Why’s that?” His voice was low with threat. He and Spike circled each other for a moment.“You’re pent up.”





	Pent Up

“You know, there was once a time when we were best friends. And yeah, maybe we both were evil, but we’re not now, you know.”

“Spike,” Angel’s voice lacked all patience. He always lacked patience with Spike. “You’re drunk. Go away.”

“I will not!” Spike sloshed his bottle of whiskey in emphasis. “We used to get on like nothing else. Thick as thieves, we were! And now… pfffft! Now!”

He didn’t seem fully able to finish the sentence, but he gestured wildly at Angel and himself like that covered everything.

“I don’t want to hear this right now, ok? Go home.” 

Spike had always been an emotional drunk. An emotional everything, really. But Angel had his own issues to deal with right now.

“I get it, I get it,” Spike nodded understandingly, “You’re too emotional. That’s your problem, isn’t it? All that angst and sorrow in your head all ‘boo hoo I’ve got a soul,’ but you know what, Angel?”

“I’m not emotional! You’re emotional!” Angel interrupted, turning to glare at Spike over the mausoleum casket. 

“Do you know _what_?” Spike repeated. Angel didn’t ask what, but after a few moments Spike continued as if he had. “Souls are great! It’s all the perks of being a vampire, with none of the being evil. Kick all the bad guy monster ass you want, with none of that painful chip bullocks keeping you from tossing around some dirty wanker with-”

“God!” Angel interrupted again, his voice full of disgust. “Do you ever even listen to yourself? You think this is fun? I spent centuries of torment atoning for my sins, and you’re just happy you can still beat people up.”

“Well, yeah! It’s fun! And you don’t _have_ to mope and ‘atone,’” Spike did actual finger quotes, “you just get off on it.”

Angel spun around now, and stepped menacingly towards Spike. “I don’t get off on it.”

“Sure you do! Why else would you do it?” He laughed, knowing it made Angel angrier. “I’m living proof, bub. Or, un-living proof,” he snorted at his own joke and took a quick swig of whiskey. He had the feeling he wouldn’t have the bottle much longer with mother-hen getting so riled up. “I’ve got a soul, and I did _way_ worse stuff than you ever did. Do you ever see me tucked away in some dusty old crypt crying over the lives I’ve ruined? No!”

“Maybe your soul came back broken,” Angel suggested through gritted teeth. He stepped closer, hedging in on the blonde.

“Pssh, you wish. I just don’t think about it, mate. It’s really that easy. It’s not your soul tormenting you, it’s yourself.” He gestured with the bottle. Angel was close enough now that the bottom of the bottle touched his chest at the movement. 

“I have to think about it,” Angel swiped the bottle from Spike’s grasp and threw it crashing against the stone mausoleum wall, “to atone. One moment of happiness and this all goes away.”

“One moment, one moment, blah blah blah. You’re a broken record, you are.” Spike leaned forward, his eyes a strange mixture of hard and teasing. 

It was a challenge, and Angel couldn’t stop himself from rising to the bait. They were so close now it was getting difficult to continue glaring without going cross-eyed.

“Oh, poor Angel, woe is me. I can’t even get my jollies off without turning into an utter twat. I –” 

Angel’s fist interrupted Spike’s taunting. 

Spike was ready for the next hit and he pushed Angel to stumble backwards before it could land. A right hook followed, but Angel blocked it.

They circled each other around the crypt, fists flying, legs kicking. 

“Poor, poor Angel,” Spike continued to taunt as they fought. He grunted when Angel kicked him across the room. He laughed as he propped himself against the casket. “Had sex once with a girl he fancied…” He grunted as he landed a hard hit to Angel’s gut. “… Over 100 years ago…” Angel twisted him into a headlock and pummelled him. “… And you still can’t get over it.” Spike kicked the feet out from under him and they both went down.

Spike wasn’t fighting like he was drunk. He was too sharp: too fast. Dimly, Angel wondered how much of the whiskey he’d actually had, but he lost that train of thought when Spike pushed him bodily against the wall.

“You liked her too,” Angel accused.

“No, I loved her too.” Their bodies were pressed close together. Spike used his hips to try and further pin Angel but he twisted out of the hold. “You weren’t the only one who loved her.”

Spike tussled them to the ground, pinning Angel with his body again.

A grim laugh rolled out from Angel’s chest, “That’s our curse, isn’t it? We always love the same women. First Dru, then Buffy.” He rolled and pinned Spike. Their faces were close enough together that Angel’s insults warmed Spike’s cheeks.

“You’ve got a point there,” Spike conceded. He struggled against Angel’s weight. He rolled his hips up and grinned maliciously as the older vampire immediately drew back.

They rose to their feet and continued their fight.

“No, you know why you’re always so tormented?”

Spike said it in Angel’s ear now. 

If Angel didn’t know any better, he would say that Spike was pressing close to him on purpose. 

“Why’s that?” His voice was low with threat. He and Spike circled each other for a moment.

“You’re pent up.”

“Spike.” The name, and the ensuing punch to the jaw, was a warning. 

“Bloody hell!” Spike held his jaw for a moment, then punched back. “I’m serious.”

“I don’t care if you’re serious.” Angel started to back away, he did not like where the conversation, or the fight, was headed.

“Look, the woman you love is dead, she’s been dead for years. It’s not like you’ll be betraying Buffy if you sleep with someone.”

Spike chased him through the small space, backing Angel nearly into a corner.

“I still can’t, Spike. One moment-”

“One moment of true happiness, I _know_.” Angel’s punches grew wild and vicious as he realized Spike had him cornered. “So get off with someone who won’t make you happy.”

“Spike.”

“Go hump a slythe demon. Or have a shitty one night stand.” 

Angel kicked Spike hard enough to send him reeling across the small confines of the mausoleum once again. Angel pounced after him.

“I’m not doing that,” Angel spat the words out. 

Spit literally dropped onto Spike’s cheek and he wiped it away with the back of his hand. He moved to shove Angel off, but Angel grabbed the hand and held it over Spike’s head. He pressed him harder down along the solid stone casket so that Spike was bent painfully backwards.

“What? Can’t get it up?” Spike cocked an eyebrow at Angel despite the pain of his current position.

“No!”

Spike’s laugh was cruel, “don’t worry Angel, it happens to the best of us.”

“I don’t -!”

“You know they have a pill for it now. It’ll fix you right up.” 

Angel slotted their hips together and pressed Spike even harder into the stone. He wanted to hurt Spike, and maybe also he wanted to prove him wrong. Just a little bit.

“I can’t risk it.” His voice was steely. His gaze was harsh. His lips were hardly an inch away.

“Oh, come on, ya Nancy. Just fuck someone you hate!”

“Yeah?” Angel’s hips found a little more purchase against Spike’s, “Well I hate you!”

Angel’s kiss cut off Spike’s sarcastic reply before it could be formed. He meant it as another form of attack. He wanted to beat Spike at his own game by pushing things too far.

But Spike’s lips rose to the challenge like he was waiting for it. He combatted the pressure of Angel’s lips with his own. His hips wriggled under the harsh force of Angel’s. 

Angel pulled back briefly to taunt, “Guess you think I should fuck you, huh?” 

He cut off Spike’s reply again, only with his tongue this time. He ground Spike into the stone, one hand on Spike’s shoulder, the other gripped the edge of the marble casket. 

They were so close, and his own lips were so forceful, it was hard for Angel to tell if Spike was fighting him or if he was participating. 

It felt good to finally have one up over Spike’s relentless jibes. Here, Angel had him bent at his own mercy, losing at a game Spike himself had started. Angel felt a little heady from the perverse pleasure.

He gripped Spike’s shoulder with a painful grasp, pulled back, and rammed him hard enough to shift the heavy stone cover of the casket. 

Spike finally wrenched his lips free and laughed. “You couldn’t fuck me if you tried!”

“Who’s got who trapped here, Spike?” 

Spike’s lips were lined with cuts from Angel’s teeth. If he had been human he’d be bleeding, but as it was they just looked red and swollen. That should shut him up.

“Dunno. Who’s got a boner here, Angel?”

Spike’s legs wrapped around Angel’s hips before the older vampire could pull back. They could both feel the truth of Spike’s words between them. 

“Fuck you.” Angel growled.

He lifted Spike and pulled back only to thrust him angrily back into the casket again. The cover shook once more with a dull scrapping sound. Spike groaned at the assault, pleasure and pain indistinguishable in the sound.

“That’s exactly my point, you muppet.”

Spike pulled Angel in for the next kiss while Angel continued to pound him mercilessly against the stone. He was chasing his own pleasure now; it coincided with his desire to hurt Spike. It mixed together all the pain, resentment, and self-loathing until all Angel knew was to continue rutting against his ancient friend with a ravenous need. 

They lost their clothes in a flurry of claws and scratches. Then Angel flipped Spike around to press his stomach into the unforgiving mausoleum stone, his naked ass high and proud in the air.

He pinned one of Spike’s arms behind his back, keeping it high so that it hurt and threatened to pop from his shoulder. With his other hand he spread Spike’s cheeks. 

“Uh… wait a minute, Angel… you’re not thinking of doing this dry are you?” Concern laced Spike’s voice. 

Angel’s reply was to quickly piledrive himself into the tight asshole before him, grinning as Spike cried out every curse he could think of.

“CHRIST!” Spike howled as Angel fucked hard into him, offering him no reprieve to adjust to his girth. “Give a man a break! It’s only been a century and a half since I’ve been buggered.”

That made Angel pause. “You’ve done this before, Spike?”

Spike squirmed under his grip now, writhing in a way that made Angel hiss in pleasure. 

“Well… You know how Dru would get… iech!” His words were lost to a primal noise as Angel started slamming into him again, “She always had her way.”

“So, she had you fuck a man?” Angel was mildly confused, but no more so than his confusion at what the fuck they were currently doing. He slowed himself as the reality of the situation began to break through the fog of his rage. 

“No! We bought her a strap-on, didn’t we? Big ol’ green one with lights and vibrations. Several inches bigger than you, I’d say. _That_ gave me a proper pounding, it did.”

Angel snarled at that: “I’m sorry, is this not hard enough?” He gripped Spike with his nails more than his fingers and quickened his pace. His hips smacked crisply with each sharp, deep thrust. 

“Come on, Nancy boy. Can’t you go harder than that?” Spike taunted as they both rushed towards completion. 

Angel rutted blindly into Spike until he felt Spike tighten around him and his own white-hot release slammed through his body. 

Angel pulled back and out of Spike. He stumbled backwards and sank to the floor to their pile of discarded clothes. 

“You gone evil? Can I stake you?” Spike asked, tilting his head at Angel as he crawled down beside him. He looked anticipatory, almost predatory.

“I’m not evil, Spike.”

The predatory look did not budge. “Good. You’re ready for round 2, then?”

Now it was Spike’s turn to flip Angel around and onto his knees, pressing two hastily spit-covered fingers into the tight hole.

“Je-sus… fuck!” Angel called out at the pain/pleasure combo. 

The sensation was new, and it came too soon after his first orgasm in nearly a century: Angel was more inclined to the pleasure side of the scale than the pain. 

He felt himself harden from Spike’s nimble fingers, already eager and waiting for round 2.

Vampire stamina: good for everything.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They stayed together in the crypt all day long, eventually collapsing onto their pile of clothing and sleeping until sundown. 

Once Angel got over the initial shock of sleeping with Spike, he almost began to enjoy himself. 

Ok, maybe if he was being completely truthful, yes he had enjoyed himself. Thoroughly. And in a way he had never previously considered. 

They had been rough, and that roughness had been fun. It felt like Spike had fucked all the tension out of him, though he was covered in bites and claw marks, and his ass was sorer than it had ever been before: in life and in death. 

Maybe Spike had been on to something, maybe he had been too pent up. He thought about saying so, maybe even thanking Spike. 

He turned to look at the blonde man beside him. Spike was glowing with smarmy, self-satisfied pride. It disgusted Angel to look at it, and he immediately changed his mind on thanking the bastard.

“What are you grinning at?” He asked, grumpiness already seeping back into his voice.

Spike didn’t answer but he nodded at the casket, still clearly visible in the half-light of sundown. 

There, in a long streak, along the side of the casket, and dried to the cold marble, was a pearly string of Spike’s cum. 

Looking at it made Spike glow prouder, but it filled Angel with an emotion he could not name. It was more powerful than disgust, more encompassing than shame, more devastating than sorrow.

A heavy arm slung over Angel’s shoulder. “Look what we did,” Spike said around his smile.

Angel threw the arm off. “It’s disgusting. We…. How could we… She…” He gestured lamely at the tomb and hung his head. His emotions ran wild within him, filling him with the deepest remorse he had ever felt since the return of his soul.

What had they done?

And against Buffy’s coffin no less.

“Hey now, hey now,” Spike’s arm snaked back around Angel’s shoulders. “She would’a loved it, you know?”

Angel glared. “Loved it? _Buffy_?! No. No! If she were here she’d hand us both our asses.”

“Nah, come on! Her two boys? Getting along, helping each other out? She’d’a been done in with happiness.”

Angel hesitated, willing himself to be placated by the sentiment purely because he wanted it to be true.

“Maybe…” He wiped an errant tear from his cheek.

Spike lowered his head to speak conspiratorially into Angel’s ear, “next time we both fall for the same bird, let’s just share, eh?”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at the request of my friend, and am posting this at the request of a different friend, lol! I dunno how active the Angel/Spike fandom is this days, but that's ok. Honestly, this was one of the most fun fics I've written! I could write ridiculous Spike dialogue all day long <3
> 
> Also, I watched this video like 100 times while writing this fic (and twice more just now instead of posting this lol). Do yourself a favour and watch it! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U_qNLDvIi8g
> 
> If you liked my fic, drop a kudos or a comment. You can find me on twitter (@WTuesdays) or tumblr (WatermelonTuesdays). At the moment I mostly post Voltron stuff, but I am always willing and ready to yell about Buffy/Angel!


End file.
